To Hell With That!
by Freak9112
Summary: "So I'm supposed to just sit here and let myself be manipulated again and again! Used for my fame and money! Lied to and stolen from! You know what I say to that Dumbledore! To hell with that!" Harri was fed up and if people won't do anything about it, she will.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my 1** **st** **fanfiction and it's a Harry Potter one. YAY! *crowd cheers* Where the hell did they come from? Anyway, I don't own anything soooooo yeah… *rocks back and forth on heels* If I did Harry and Hermione would date so many people that by the end you wouldn't be able to keep track.** **In case you didn't know or didn't bother to read the description this is a Fem!Harry fic.**

 **Alright, here are the rules:**

 **You don't like Fem!Harry? Get out**

 **You want to hate on me for no reason? Get out**

 **You want to start an argument in the reviews (if I get any)? Yep you guessed it, Get out.**

 **I'm not sure about the pairing yet so feel free to suggest pairings. It can be anyone, it can be slash, I don't care.**

 **If you want to suggest possible plot ideas as well, go ahead. I can't guarantee I will use all of them, but I can TRY.**

 **WARNING: This story contains bashing of several characters including Dumbledork, Ginny, Ron, Molly and Arthur Weasley. You don't like it? *gasp* Guess what? Get out.**

 **If you want to point out any mistakes feel free but please, please, PLEASE don't start hating for no reason.**

* * *

When you think of No.4 Privet Drive you think of 'Normal', wealthy humans going about their daily routines, am I right? Well you need to learn to not judge a book by its cover, moron!

~Harri! Be nice!

Sorry Hermione! Anyway, back to the story. No.4 Privet Drive however, was not normal. You see, in the smallest bedroom was a girl much different to the other inhabitants of the house. She had pitch black, curly hair, that in the right light looked purple, a thin face and startlingly green, almond-shaped eyes were identical to those of her mother. The girl wore round-rimmed glasses, peculiarly similar to her father's glasses and upon her forehead, covered by her unruly black hair, was a scar shaped like a lightning bolt.

This girl's name was Harriet, or Harri Potter. And she, unlike her horrible, selfish, fat, nos-

~Harriet Potter! Watch your language!

Okay, okay! As I was saying, she, unlike her relatives the Dursleys, was a witch. And she had just come back from her 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she would attend for three more years.

But even in the magical world she was different. For thirteen years ago, when Harri was just a one year old, the Dark Lord Voldemort broke into the house she shared with her parents. Her parents fought valiantly, but it was all in vain, and Lilly and James Potter fell on Halloween night. Everyone thought that Harriet Potter would share the same fate, but something happened that Voldemort did not intend. When Lilly Potter sacrificed herself in order to save her daughter, she bestowed upon her a love so powerful and pure, that not even the killing curse could harm her.

The killing curse was a curse that summons all the hate in the body and releases it onto a living being. It kills instantly and no one has ever blocked it before. So when the Dark Lord pointed his wand at little Harri Potter and muttered the curses incantation, _Avada Kedavra_ , he didn't expect the curse to bounce straight off the baby girl, leaving the girl with a lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. Voldemort felt an emotion he hadn't felt in years, fear. The curse was heading straight towards him, and when it landed, it destroyed the body his spirit resided in.

But he was not dead. Oh, no, no, no. You see, Voldemort had done something so horrible, so inhumane even his most loyal followers were not told because he felt they would become disloyal. He created a horcrux. In fact, he created six of them. Horcruxes are when you kill someone innocent and pure, usually an infant, out of cold blood and then using that death as a sacrifice in a dark ritual, splitting off part of the soul. Voldemort was no longer human. So Voldemort could be resurrected, and that's exactly what happened.

It happened last year at Hogwarts. Voldemort had been trying to regain his body each year (except for 3rd year) but this time he succeeded. A Death Eater (Voldemort's followers) by the name of Barty Crouch Jr had sneaked into Hogwarts and impersonated Harri's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. He then entered Harri's name into the Triwizard Tournament.

There were three different tasks the champions had to complete, collecting a golden egg off a dragon, swimming in The Black Lake to find friends that were hidden there and a maze where the Triwizard trophy was in the centre.

At the end of the 3rd task Harri and her schoolmate Cedric Diggory both grabbed the trophy to make it a win for Hogwarts together, but that was when tragedy struck.

The trophy was a portkey, an object that would transport the people holding it at a certain time or when certain people are holding it. Unfortunately, Harri was that person. They were transported to a graveyard.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Cedric, we have to get back to the cup. Now!" exclaimed Harri._

 _She looked around. It was dark and gloomy. Fog lingered in the air. Nearby was a shabby house that looked like it hadn't been lived in for years. They had landed behind a statue of an angel of death. Its shadow loomed over them. In front of the statue was a huge cauldron. 'I really hope I don't find out what that's for' She thought._

" _What are you talking about?" Cedric questioned, glancing around cautiously._

 _A flame burst beneath the cauldron as the door to the nearby house opens, revealing someone carrying a blanket-wrapped bundle. A burst of pain shot through Harri's scar, like someone had held a scorching hot poker against it. She fell to her knees in agony, screaming._

" _Harri, what is it?" Cedric questioned, slowly pulling out his wand._

" _Get back to the cup! Cedric, now!" Harri replied, scared for her friends life, but Cedric didn't listen._

 _He stood up, wand at the ready to defend both himself and Harri._

" _Who are you, what do you want?" He asked courageously. Harri couldn't help but think through the pain that Cedric would have made an excellent Gryffindor, but she shook the thought from her head. They were in a dangerous situation and she was thinking of the Hogwarts houses!_

 _Harri's eyes were drawn towards the person with the bundle once again and with a jolt realised that it was Peter Pettigrew and was filled with a boiling rage._

" _Kill the spare!"_

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

" _No! Cedric!"_

 **FLASHBACK ENDED**

It plagued her every night. It was her fault. It was supposed to be her that died that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**And the second chapters up! If you want a dash of craziness instead of my boring stories check out my bestie CrazyMofo_x3 on Wattpad! One of my characters later on in the story is based on her. She's AWESOME!**

 **Song is 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. Check it out and check out the Nightcore version too.**

 **CrazyMofo_x3: She doesn't own anything! *dives under desk and uses a transparent bottle for cover* YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME! MWHAAAA *evil laughter for 2 hrs***

 **Yeah, what she said. *creeped out* *Whispers* Just back away from her VERY slowly. *cautiously backs away.***

 **Sorry it's so short but schools busy right now.**

* * *

It was 11:59 in the night and Harri was restless. She had the same recurring dream of Cedric every night. Panting, she reached up and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

" _When you feel my heat,_

 _Look into my eyes._

 _It's where my demons hide,_

 _It's where my demons hi-_

Harri's hand slammed down on her alarm clock. 00:00, 31st July, her birthday. She was now 15 years old. Harri sighed, wondering if she will live to her 17th birthday. Voldemort was back, and more bent to kill her than ever. She had been checking _The Daily Prophet_ for news because her friends and Sirius wasn't saying anything.

Unable to get back to sleep, Harri reached over to her desk and grabbed said newspaper to read more thoroughly. It was during this that something caught her eye in the paper.

' **Just Needs A Lightning Bolt Scar'**

 **By Rita Skeeter**

 **Dear readers, it seems that Kurt Blaylock, one**

 **of the top Aurors at the Ministry is pulling**

 **a Harri Potter on us. He stumbled into the Ministry**

 **early on Tuesday morning shouting that he had**

 **seen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! When**

 **you think about it, this is nearly exactly the**

 **same way Harri Potter, the Girl-Who-Lies,**

 **ended the Triwizard Tournament. Is there**

 **a connection, and if so, why is Harri going**

 **to such lengths to get this attention. We all**

 **agree, my friends, she needs to make an**

 **appointment with a Mind Healer and sort out**

 **this serious problem. That's all for now dear**

 **readers, but I promise I will try and find out**

 **all I can about Auror Blaylock's accusations.**

Harri gaped at the paper. The-Girl-Who-Lies?! Mind Healer?! When were her friends thinking about telling him about the smear campaign against her?! Why were they keeping this from her?! Is this what they were not talking to her about?!

Harri placed her feet on the cold floor and headed straight towards the trunk at the bottom of her small bed. Her hands trembling from anger, she reached over, unlocked it and felt around inside. Once her hands closed around her writing equipment, she stormed towards her desk.

She didn't notice her magical aura flaring around her or the parchment taking on a pale shade of red. She only felt a boiling rage, one she had felt in the graveyard and deep down inside her, betrayal.

She started writing her letter, the parchment turning a darker colour red as she wrote.

 _Dear Sirius, Hermione, Ron and anyone else reading this,_

 _Why the hell didn't you tell me the ministry were holding a smear campaign against me?! And why won't you answer my letters?! Do you know how that makes me feel?! How would you feel if I chucked you aside and started making rumours about you?! Or if I decide Muggles are way better and drop you and Hogwarts?! I'm sick of this! Tell me what's going on or I will find out for_ _ **myself**_ _!_

Harri wiped away a few tears of frustration and sighed angrily. Damn the time! She was going to send it right now! Her trembling hands reached out and tied the letter to Hedwig. She only noticed that the letter was scarlet red like a howler when Hedwig had already gone.

'Oh well' She thought. 'I think I just found out how to make howlers. I wish I was a fly on the wall at the Burrow.


End file.
